The Best Kind of Misunderstanding
by Dior Crystal
Summary: News about Dino and Hibari's break up spread like wildfire, and eventhough a lot of people are pursuing Hibari to the point of stalking, he just can't stop thinking about Dino. But really, it's all just a misunderstanding. D18, one-sided 6918.


After grabbing a jug of cold water from the fridge, Hibari slammed the door shut, ignoring the picture of him and a certain someone stuck to it, and poured the water into a glass. He immediately gulped the water down.

It was night time and he had just returned home. It has only been two days and already everyone knew what happened. How they knew, he did not know. All he knew was that the moment he arrived at school, Naito Longchamp was suddenly bugging him about going out on a group date with him because he knows a couple of cute girls. Knowing exactly what Longchamp's taste in women was like, and not to mention the fact that he was not interested, Hibari completely ignored him.

Even those two idiots Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at him as though he might break, which only managed to put Hibari into an even fouler mood – he hated being viewed as weak. And Ryohei Sasagawa was no better. The guy kept on looking at him and maintaining eye contact longer than it should be necessary. It took all the self restraint he had not to shove one of his tonfas at Ryohei's stomach.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Hibari scowled upon remembering what awaited him as soon as he got home. There, right on his doorstep, Hibari had found a bouquet of red roses for him, with a card attached to it. All the card said was "For my dearest Kyoya. Love, your secret admirer".

At first, he thought that the roses were from _him_, and for a moment there, Hibari's heart soared, but after taking one look at the card, as much as he hated to admit it, his heart fell. The handwriting was not one that he recognized, and hence, he did not care for the gift. With that knowledge in mind, Hibari immediately threw the flowers into the trash without a second thought. Useless.

After finishing the glass of water, Hibari stood up. He was tired and there was school tomorrow. There was no use sitting around here in the kitchen with nothing to do, but to think about things that did not matter.

Dragging himself up to his room, Hibari made sure to be quiet. Upon entering his room, the raven haired teen closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling a breath that he had been holding in.

He felt so much better here in the comfort of his own room. It was the only place where he could truly be alone without having others come and bother him with trivial matters.

Hibari was about to go and take a shower when he caught sight of something silver that shone slightly in the dark. Curious, he walked towards the table where the silver item was placed on top of. Picking it up, Hibari scowled, immediately recognizing it. It was a chain with a silver ring hanging on it, forming a necklace. Although the light of the moon that penetrated through the gap of the curtains was weak, Hibari could clearly see the words that were engraved on the inside of the silver band of ring.

_The raven haired teen was at the airport, talking to a tall, blonde man. Dino Cavallone had to go back to Italy again due to work, so why the idiot was making him meet him here at the airport was beyond him. It was not as if Hibari was the one that was going to Italy. And Hibari surprised himself by actually coming here on his own free will to see the man off. He hated saying goodbye to Cavallone. Since Dino stayed in Italy, he did not come to Japan as much as he would have liked. And the fact that he usually stayed in Japan for only a few days did not make matters any better._

"_Ahh, I'll miss you, Kyoya!" Dino said, hugging him, his chin placed on top of a raven head. "I promise I'll call you every day."_

"_... I'd rather you not call me." He did not push the blonde man away, though._

"_Now, that was cruel." Dino let go of Hibari and feigned being hurt, placing a hand over his heart, which only made Hibari roll his eyes. Laughing, Dino ruffled his former student's raven hair affectionately. His eyes softened. "Hey, I've got something for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Close your eyes first." Dino grinned._

_Really, now. Trying not to roll his eyes once more, Hibari did what he was told and closed his eyes. As soon as he did that, he heard the sound of Dino rummaging through his pockets before finally pulling something out with an "Aha! Found it!". As he waited, Hibari sensed Dino draw close and felt something cool slide down his neck._

"_You can open your eyes now."_

_Hibari opened his eyes, and saw a chain hanging around his neck like a necklace. It had a ring hanging on it. Picking up the ring, he saw that it had the words "From Dino to Kyoya" engraved on it. The ring was simple, but beautiful, nonetheless._

"_Just as I thought, it looks great on you."_

_Looking up at Dino, at a loss for words, he saw the blonde smile._

"_Neat, huh? I thought that you might like it."_

"_Dino..." Hibari did not know what to say, but of course, the opposite of what he thought of the gift came out of his mouth. "This gift is absolutely unnecessary. I am not a woman." _

_Dino only laughed. "I know that I always get you things, but I think that it's especially important to buy you something for this occasion."_

_Hibari narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone in Dino's voice. "And what occasion is this?"_

"_Our last farewell, of course," he said, as though it was the most natural thing in the world to say._

_The raven haired teen nearly dropped the ring._

_Before Hibari could press him any further on the matter, Romario appeared, the look on his face one of panic. _

"_Boss! We must go now! Our plane is going to leave in a few minutes."_

"_Ah." Dino looked at a stunned Hibari apologetically. "I have to get going. Goodbye, Kyoya. I love you." He waved his hand in goodbye, and disappeared into the crowd, with Romario by his side._

_What Hibari could not get over was the fact that Dino said that this was going to be their last meeting with a smile. A few minutes later, the raven haired teen left the airport, feeling lonely for the first time in his entire life._

His hand shaking, Hibari dumped the necklace into a box and slammed it close.

There was no use thinking about things that did not matter.

* * *

Was it just him, or were the people in school actually getting even more irritating than usual? It has been about a week since Cavallone left him and he thought that people would actually stop looking at him like he might break, but he was wrong.

Today, Tsuna actually had the gall to come up to him and ask whether he was alright. And the way he asked Hibari that question made him tighten his grip on his tonfas. Hibari gave him such a death glare that Tsuna actually shrank back and started stuttering out apologies before running away, which was a shame because Hibari really wanted to take his anger out on something. His bad mood must have been apparent because everyone immediately moved away whenever they saw him, and this suited him just fine. Even the rest of the prefects did not dare go near him.

And also, he came to school to find his locker stuffed full with useless love letters and chocolates, all from both male and female students declaring their "love" for him. Upon finding them in his locker, Hibari threw all of the letters away without even reading them and also the- No, wait. The chocolates were good. He kept those.

Stepping out of school with his bag slung over his shoulder, Hibari brushed raven hair out of his eyes. He could not wait to get back home and return to the comfort of his own room. The way everyone around him was acting was making him feel rather irritated. Sending a death glare at another student who dared to look at him differently, making the student squeak and run, Hibari turned on his heel and began walking briskly in the direction of his home.

If being in school meant that he was going to be irritated by the entire student population of Namimori High School, then being at home meant that he was going to have to throw out all of the junk that his "secret admirer" had sent him. That's right. His secret admirer was still sending him gifts. Every. Single. Day. The gifts that he received were usually flowers, jewellery or chocolates. Sometimes, these gifts made him wonder whether his admirer and Dino shared the same tiny brain in their skulls.

Shaking his head, Hibari continued on his way, the sound of his shoes meeting the pavement every time he took a step clear to his ears. Taking note of a soft chirping noise from above, Hibari concluded that Hibird must be close by, following him around as usual.

Up ahead, Hibari caught sight of a male student leaning against a wall, his face covered in shadow. Not even bothering to spare the male a glance, Hibari walked past him until he heard him speak, his arrogant voice all too familiar to Hibari's ears.

"Long time no see, Hibari Kyoya."

Whirling around, Hibari came face to face with the smirking face of Rokudo Mukuro. Hibari tightened his grip on his tonfas, annoyed at having to meet the illusionist now of all times.

"What do you want?" he said, his voice full of distain.

"Ahh I just wanted to see you. Nothing wrong with wanting to meet up with old friends, is there?" This response only made Hibari scowl. "My, you look sexy in that school uniform of yours."

When Hibari did not reply, Mukuro continued, his voice smooth. "And I also wanted to know whether you like the gifts that I sent you."

"Gifts?" the raven haired teen repeated.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the edge of his lips as he neared the prefect. "The ones that I have been sending to you every day." A blank look. Mukuro sighed, and explained to Hibari as though he was a child, trailing a finger down Hibari's cheek and finally tucking it under the shorter male's chin. "From your secret admirer."

Oh, for the love of- His brain kick starting, Hibari promptly shoved the perverted illusionist off of him.

"Do not come near me, herbivore," he breathed, pointing the tip of one of his tonfas at Mukuro's face. "Or I'll bite you to death."

"You'll bite me?" Mukuro repeated Hibari's words, looking amused. "Actually, I might like that," he said suggestively. When Hibari shoved the tonfa closer to his face, Mukuro raised his hands in defeat, taking a step back lest he lose an eye. "Whoa, okay, I'll keep my distance."

Looking at the illusionist's mismatched eyes, Hibari could not tell whether the blue haired male was lying or not. No one could ever tell what was going on in that guy's head. However, seeing that Mukuro did not make a move towards him, Hibari lowered the tonfa, satisfied. "Good," he said.

Adjusting his bag's strap on his shoulder, Hibari turned around and walked away from Rokudo Mukuro without giving him as much as a second glance.

* * *

Hibari deleted what must have been the hundredth voicemail that he had received in the past two weeks. Really. Did Cavallone have any shame at all? The bastard has been calling and leaving Hibari voicemail since the day he left. Of course, Hibari rejected every call he received and deleted all of Dino's voicemail messages without even listening to any of them. It really was getting irritating. If Dino Cavallone was in front of him right now, he would wrap his fingers around the blonde's neck and choke him.

And as if being bombarded with calls and voicemail from him was not bad enough, Hibari has even been receiving calls from a lot of people he did not know asking him out on dates. Even Ryohei Sasagawa suggested that they go out for an "extreme date", to which Hibari responded by flipping his phone shut and thus, ending the call.

Flicking his gaze from the table to the fridge, Hibari bit the inside of his cheek. There, right there, stuck onto the fridge door, was a picture of him and Cavallone together. He did not take it down yet.

"_What are you doing?" Hibari was standing behind Dino, his hand in his pocket as he watched the blonde bend down, sticking something onto the fridge._

"_I'm just sticking a picture of us here," Dino responded lightly._

"_And what makes you think that you can stick that on my fridge?" Hibari grumbled._

_Ignoring his words, Dino moved so that Hibari could see the picture that he had stuck onto the fridge. It was a pretty recent picture. In the picture, Dino was smiling as always, pulling his former student close and Hibari, Hibari was staring at the camera unsmilingly, his face pulled into a scowl. The picture was taken when they were eating at a coffee shop a few days ago, and Dino had insisted that they take a picture together using his camera. Before Hibari could even refuse, Dino pulled him close, and snapped the picture by himself. Needless to say, Dino ended up being elbowed in the stomach after that. _

"_Pretty good for a self-taken picture, huh?" Dino said proudly. Looking at the picture once more, he continued, "You should smile more, Kyoya. You're too cute to be scowling all the time."_

"_I don't like it, and you shouldn't be sticking things on my fridge without my permission." Hibari made to reach for the picture, his intention clear; he wanted to take it off. But Dino stopped him, wagging a finger in front of him._

"_Now, now, Kyoya," Dino lectured playfully. "Don't take this picture off. I want you to keep it here. Don't you think the picture is sweet as well?" When Hibari scoffed and made to grab the photo again, but Dino stopped him and said, his voice gentle and sincere, "Please?"_

_Glaring at the blonde, Hibari pulled his hand back reluctantly. "Fine, then."_

_What followed after was him being pulled into a tight hug by Dino.  
_

Hibari buried his face in hands, trying to block out the images.

Why did he keep thinking about these useless things?

* * *

Hibari tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. Every time he tried to sleep, he was either interrupted by thoughts of that idiot blonde or the sound of his cell phone ringing. The damned phone has been ringing every few minutes nowadays. He was almost tempted to crush the cell phone if not for the fact that he might miss any important messages if he did that. That, and that the gadget was expensive.

When his cell phone rang once more, Hibari growled and threw the comforter off of him. Sleep, be damned. It was not like he would be able to sleep with that racket going on. Also, he was pretty much wide awake now. Pulling on something decent to wear, Hibari was out of the house within five minutes. He needed to take a walk. Maybe by the time he gets back, the calls would cease and he would be sleepy again.

Taking a deep breath, Hibari walked along the path at the park, feeling much more relaxed now that he was away from the sound of his cell phone beeping. This was good. The park was silent and there was a nice, cool breeze as well. Spotting an empty bench to sit on, Hibari made his way to it and sat down, breathing out a sigh of relief. The park was empty, which suited Hibari. He liked his privacy. Out of habit, he looked up at the sky and saw that silver stars were scattered across that stretch of black blanket.

"_Isn't it beautiful tonight, Kyoya?" Dino asked, wrapping an arm around his former student's shoulders._

"_I suppose," Hibari agreed reluctantly._

_Dino sighed happily. "I don't get to spend as much time as I want with you, Kyoya, so I'm glad to be here with you." Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss against a pale cheek. "I love you, Kyoya."_

"I must say that you look especially lovely tonight."

Eyes widening, Hibari whipped his head in the direction of the voice so fast that he nearly twisted his neck. When he saw who it was, however, Hibari's good mood instantly soured. He really must have bad luck because in a span of two weeks, he had come face to face with the infuriating person who not only wounded his pride before, but had also sexually harassed him a number of times. "Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari said lowly. "What are you doing here?"

Mukuro tilted his head, amused. "I'm just passing by. I happen to like walking around at night," he said easily, gesturing his surroundings.

_Probably because it'll be easier to sexually harass your victims_, Hibari thought viciously.

"May I sit down here?"

Without even waiting for a reply from Hibari, Mukuro sat himself down on the bench. Hibari's jaw tightened. Great. Now he was expected to entertain the sadistic illusionist? Hibari could not even stand looking at his arrogant face, much less hold a conversation with the guy. He was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"What?" Hibari snapped.

"Don't be like that, Kyoya. I just want to be friends," Mukuro replied, his eyes never leaving Hibari's. "Let's put that fight behind us, hm?"

"I don't care. I'm going." Hibari tried to shake the blue haired teen's hand off of his arm, but Mukuro held on firmly. "Let go, you damned herbivore-"

"I'll let you fight me again if you stay," Mukuro bargained.

Hibari stopped, and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Really?"

Mukuro nodded, smiling that infuriating smile of his. "Yes. I promise," he said. "All you need to do is to stay here and entertain me."

_That_ made the raven haired teen sit back down, albeit reluctantly. He did not really want to spend time talking to Mukuro, but if it meant being able to fight him again, then he would bear with it. Trying not to look the illusionist in the eye, Hibari looked up at the night sky once more. "What do you want to talk about?" Hibari asked not very nicely. Because he sure as heck was not going think up of any topics to talk about with Mukuro.

Observing this, Mukuro commented, "You come here with Cavallone a lot, I take it?"

Hibari looked at him sharply. "What makes you say that?" he said tersely.

Mukuro chuckled. "You're not that hard to read, Kyoya. I can tell what's on your mind by just looking at you."

"If that's true, I wonder why you still don't get the hint that I don't want you anywhere near me."

The illusionist tapped Hibari's nose lightly. Hibari felt like biting that damned finger off. "That," Mukuro said. "Is because I always get what I want, Kyoya."

Moving closer, he brushed raven hair out of Hibari's eyes before letting his fingers trail down Hibari's face and pressing the palm of his hand against a pale cheek. The prefect did nothing, but watch Mukuro, his expression not revealing any of his thoughts. Even when Mukuro leaned forward, he did nothing, but look into the illusionist's mismatched eyes determinedly. Hibari did not even flinch when Mukuro's lips were inches from his own, his warm breath caressing pale skin and lips.

"Entertain me, Kyoya," Mukuro whispered seductively, closing his hand over Hibari's.

No answer.

Taking Hibari's lack of response as a sign to allow him to take this a step further, Mukuro shortened the distance between them until Mukuro's lips ghosted over his. The illusionist smirked. Kyoya was going to be his. With this thought in mind, Mukuro was about to press his lips against Hibari's when-

"FUCKKKKKKKKK.........!!!!"

Hibari had shoved his tonfa roughly at Mukuro's groin, effectively crushing his balls. Satisfied, Hibari stood up and looked down on the illusionist, who was currently on the ground, groaning and cursing a string of swear words as he covered his groin with his hands, his face scrunched up in pain. The prefect smirked. That was the first time he heard Rokudo Mukuro swear. He placed his foot on the blue haired teen's shoulder.

"I win," Hibari announced, referring to their "fight". "Now, we're even."

"Kufufufu... N-nice one, K-Kyoya. Not that I... Argh... Damn..." Mukuro winced. "Did you have to hit me _there_?"

Taking his foot off of Mukuro's shoulder, the raven haired teen saw that there nothing else to do and said, "Good night, herbivore."

Mukuro only let out a strangled laugh.

Hibari walked back home with his mood improved greatly and a small smile on his face. What do you know? That illusionist was good for something after all. But that all changed the moment Hibari entered his room, and the all too familiar sound of his cell phone beeping reached his ears. Hibari scowled.

_Beep beep beep._

Oh, for the love of God.

He grabbed his cell phone from the table and threw it against the wall.

* * *

Hibari touched the surface of the wooden box, memorising the intricate patterns carved into it, willing himself not to open it. It has been three weeks since he had seen it. Biting his bottom lip, Hibari Kyoya finally gave in to temptation opened the box. There, right there lying on top of a couple of watches, was the necklace. It shone at him invitingly. Taking it up, Hibari turned to the mirror and put it on, remembering exactly how it felt when the accessory slid down his neck as Dino Cavallone put it on him, the ring landing against his chest softly.

"_Just as I thought, it looks great on you."_

Looking at his reflection, Hibari touched the ring, rubbing his thumb against the smooth surface. He remembered the exact words that were engraved on the inside of the ring. _From Dino to Kyoya_.

* * *

This entire situation was frustrating Hibari to no end. With the number of people confessing to him, sending him gifts and love letters, and following his every move, he was beginning to feel suffocated. Sure, everyone kept out of his way during the first few days since Dino left, but they began getting bold after awhile. They always fled whenever Hibari told them off, but they always came back, just waiting for an opportunity to talk to him. This situation forced him to remember that when he was attached, none of these things happened.

Tsuna had long given up trying to provide Hibari counselling, but that did not stop him from looking at him with concern and talking to him with carefully selected words whenever he bumped into Hibari. And the guy who was a baseball nut was just as annoying. He kept on patting Hibari on the back as though they were pals and laughing, trying to strike up a conversation. As for Ryohei Sasagawa, that guy has not given up yet. He still kept inviting Hibari out on dates, all of which Hibari turned down rather rudely.

And Rokudo Mukuro? That guy was as persistent as ever, if not even more persistent. Every day without fail there would be gifts waiting for him not only at home, but at his school locker and under his school table as well.

Perhaps the illusionist was a masochist and wanted Hibari to hit him again.

Running a hand through his hair, Hibari let out a breath he had been keeping in, frustrated. He could feel a headache coming on. This mess would not have happened if he was not single. No one would dare go near him if he was attached again. Hibari sighed, a certain, grinning blonde appearing in his mind's eye.

_Hibari narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone in Dino's voice. "And what occasion is this?"_

"_Our last farewell, of course," he said, as though it was the most natural thing in the world to say._

Perhaps now it was about time for him to move on. It has been a month, after all. Hibari kicked at an imaginary pebble on the pavement before walking again, his eyes looking down at the concrete. What was wrong with him anyway? He has to stop thinking about that idiot. It was not like Dino Cavallone was _that_ important to him.

"_I have to get going. Goodbye, Kyoya. I love you."_

He was just an idiot who insisted on them meeting up everyday whenever he was in Japan. He was just an idiot who insisted on buying him countless of pointless gifts. He was just an idiot who told him that he loved him. Dino Cavallone was just that. An idiot.

"_I have to get going. Goodbye, Kyoya. I love you."_

Hibari was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not look where he was going. This resulted in him accidentally bumping into someone.

"Ow! Fuck!" a male voice yelled out in surprise. "Watch where you're going!"

"Watch your language," Hibari warned, rubbing his forehead where they had collided. Opening his eyes, he saw someone incredibly familiar.

"I'll talk however the hell I want," the teen retorted rudely. He screwed his eyes shut as he rubbed his forehead. "Geez. My forehead hurts. Shit."

Hibari blinked, staring at the disgruntled silver haired teen before him. This guy... He was the one who was always with Tsuna and Yamamoto, wasn't he? The one who saved him when he was imprisoned?

"Gokudera Hayato?" Hibari found himself saying.

It was time to move on.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed. Narrowing his eyes, Gokudera reached behind his belt, intending to take out a couple of sticks of dynamites just in case. "Shit. You wanna fight, bastard??" He reminded Hibari of an angry cat.

Hibari shook his head.

"Then what?" Nervousness flashed through green eyes, but Gokudera maintained his glare.

Gokudera Hayato. Ever since Hibari broke up with Dino, the guy did not bother him at all. He did not bug him with love letters or any of those stupid things. He did not even spare Hibari a sympathetic glance though he obviously knew about the situation, just like everyone else. If anything, this guy seemed like he did not give a shit about Hibari and his love life, and treated him the same as ever. In other words, he did not annoy Hibari. At least not as much as the others did. The silver haired teen was perfect.

"Yo," Gokudera said worriedly, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay, man? You're zoning out on me."

If he was going to move on and get everyone off of his back, maybe going out with Gokudera would help. Besides, he was not that bad once he got over being bitchy, and he was quite attractive.

"Hello, Earth to Hibari Kyoya!"

Hibari snapped to attention, focusing his vision on Gokudera's face. "Gokudera," he said.

"Eh?"

"_I have to get going. Goodbye, Kyoya. I love you."_

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"_I have to get going. Goodbye, Kyoya."_

"Why?" he said cautiously, not liking the direction this conversation was going. What was up with his senpai?

"_Goodbye, Kyoya."_

"Well." Hibari took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Gokudera watched him, confused, waiting for him to continue.

"_Goodbye."_

"Because if you aren't, I-"

"Hey, Kyoya!"

And before Hibari knew it, he was pulled into such a tight hug that he actually cried out in surprise, the wind knocked out of him. The person nuzzled Hibari's raven hair happily, hugging the teen tighter. "Kyoya, I missed you," the person said affectionately. Hibari's eyes widened. He knew that voice. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls? My messages?" he whined.

"Cavallone?" Hibari said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course," Dino responded. Feeling someone stare at them, Dino looked back and flicked hazel eyes over at Gokudera. "Oh, hello, Smokin' Bomb," Dino said pleasantly. "Kyoya and I would like to be alone for awhile, so do you think you could..." he trailed off.

Gokudera shrugged, getting the hint. "Whatever. I'm on my way to Yamamoto's anyway. The idiot wants me to help tutor him," he said grumpily, though there was a hint of affection in his voice. He shouldered his bag, giving them a simple wave over his shoulder. "See you guys later."

Once Gokudera was out of sight, Hibari growled and pushed Dino away. "Do not touch me, Cavallone, or I'll bite you to death," he said warningly.

"Eh? Why not? Why can't I hug the person I love?" Dino said, confused. Upon seeing the look on Hibari's face, however, he stopped. His expression softened. "Is there something wrong, Kyoya?" he asked gently.

Hibari crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" A blank look. "What are you talking about?"

"We're not together anymore, remember?"

"What?"

"You." Hibari took a deep breath. "_Left_ me. At the airport."

"EHH?! What are you talking about? I would have definitely remembered if I broke up with you!" Dino exclaimed, shocked.

Why did Hibari suddenly feel incredibly stupid?

"You said at the time that it would be our last farewell," Hibari defended.

"Last... farewell?" Dino repeated, still confused. When it finally hit him what Hibari was talking about, Dino's eyes widened and his mouth opened to form an "O". "Oh, that! No, no. I didn't break up with you, Kyoya! Though I can see why you thought that I-"

"Wait." Hibari held up a hand, stopping him. "If you didn't break up with me, then why did you say that it was the last time we would meet?"

"Ah?" Dino blinked, and then grinned, the smile reaching his eyes. He looked like an excited child. "Well, before Romario interrupted us, I was about to tell you some good news. I left you a couple of messages about it on your cell, but I guess you didn't receive them." He stopped, waiting for Hibari to prompt him to continue.

Hibari rolled his eyes, and gave in, but only because he was curious. "What?"

"Because I'm moving here!" Dino said happily, taking Hibari's hands and squeezing them. "Isn't this great, Kyoya??"

Oh, Hibari felt extremely stupid. Very, very stupid.

"Are... you serious?" Hibari managed to say, unable to believe his ears. "But... why?"

"Uh-huh." Dino nodded, his cheeks flushed. "Now we'll be able to meet each other more often. We don't have to go for months without seeing each other! I'll tell you the details later, but for now, let's spend time together." He stepped forward, pressing his lips against a stunned Hibari's forehead. When Hibari did not reject him, he bent down to press another against the raven haired teen's lips, allowing it to linger for a few seconds before withdrawing and pulling Hibari into his arms. He breathed in, placing his chin on top of Hibari's head. "I missed you so much, Kyoya," he murmured.

"Hmm."

Hibari raised his hands hesitantly before holding onto the back of Dino's shirt, closing his eyes as he pressed his face against Dino's chest. He took in the blonde's familiar, musky scent, his warmth. As much as he did not want to admit it, he felt a bubble of happiness forming within him when Dino told him the news. His heart fluttered. Dino was not going to leave. He, he was going to stay. Hibari pulled him closer, not wanting to let him go. No more being apart for long periods of time. Dino was going to stay for good this time. Licking his lips, Hibari was about to open his mouth and speak when Dino suddenly moved slightly.

"E-Eh?" Dino saw something silver around Hibari's neck. At that, he held Hibari back slightly so that he could get a good look of him.

Dino stared at his neck, his eyes wide.

"What?" Hibari said, confused. Of course, Dino _had_ to say something to spoil the moment.

"K-Kyoya," he said in surprise. "You're wearing the necklace I gave you! You've never worn any of the things I've given you before," he added in wonder.

"Are you-" Hibari looked down and the words just died in his mouth. Indeed, he was wearing the necklace. He could feel the heat rush to his face.

Just then, Dino grinned.

Seeing that look on the blonde's face, Hibari could not help feeling annoyed. "What are you smiling about?" he snapped.

The blonde moved closer, wrapping his arms around Hibari. "Aww, Kyoya is so cute! No wonder you were mad at me just now. Kyoya, you missed me!"

If possible, the flush on the prefect's face darkened. Hibari struggled, only to have Dino tighten his hug. "I did not," he denied.

"You did! That's why you're wearing the necklace." Dino nuzzled raven hair affectionately. "You don't have to be sad anymore, Kyoya. I'm right here. You're so cute when you're shy, I- OW!"

Hibari had shoved one of his tonfa into Dino's stomach roughly, causing the older man to double over and fall.

Breathing hard, Hibari glared down at the blonde, who lay curled on the ground, wincing in pain.

"What was that for, Kyoya??" Dino groaned.

"That," Hibari said, the blush still apparent on his skin. "Is for being an idiot. Grow up, Cavallone. _This _is our final farewell." He turned around then, tonfas in his hands as began to walk away from Dino.

"Wha- wha- What??" Dino said in alarm. "Ehh, Kyoya! Don't be like that, Kyoya!"

...

"Kyoya?"

Still no response.

"Kyoya!"

_Serves you right, Cavallone. Maybe now you can taste a bit of what I felt during this past month._

Hibari reached up to his necklace and held up the ring, looking at the engravings. A smile formed on his lips.

Dino Cavallone may be an idiot, but he was _his_ idiot.

And really, Hibari Kyoya would not have it any other way.

* * *

**DIOR CRYSTAL:** Uhhh... Yeah. My first KHR fic. I have no idea how I did for this, but Hibari killed me. Written for thPeekaBoo's _Dino Pairings Writing Contest_; the prompt was "last farewell" with D18 as the pairing.


End file.
